Providing an intuitive feedback system has an important role in achieving a perceptibly responsive computing system. Without feedback, users may have difficulty understanding the effect of their input on the computer system, and indeed whether their input is even being registered by the computing system. Conventional computing systems inherently provide aural and haptic feedback to the user through depressible buttons or clickers. For example, as a user types, the springs of a conventional keyboard provide physical resistance felt by the user's fingers and emit sounds, providing users with immediate feedback that their input is being registered by the keyboard. However, applying these feedback systems becomes challenging in a holographic environment that may utilize the user's gaze direction and hand gestures as input, rather than a physical input device that provides haptic and aural feedback when touched.